1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrical plug connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, a circuit board, a metallic shield plate, and two latches. A receiving cavity is formed in the front of the insulating housing and used to receive a mating electrical receptacle connector. The terminals are retained in the insulating housing and arranged as upper-row and lower-row terminals. The front and the rear of each terminal are a contact portion and a soldering portion, respectively. The contact portions are disposed in the receiving cavity and used to electrically contact with another plurality of terminals of the mating electrical receptacle connector. The soldering portions extend backwardly from the rear of the insulating housing and are used to be soldered on the circuit board. The metallic shield plate is disposed in the insulating housing and retained between the upper-row and lower-row terminals to reduce crosstalk therebetween. The two latches are separately engaged at two sides of the insulating housing and used to secure a tongue of the electrical receptacle connector and ground. In the conventional technology, it is necessary to separately produce the metallic shield plate and the latches and to assemble them with the insulating housing, resulting in high production costs and in complex assembly processes.